villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jim Bickerman
James "Jimmy" Bickerman is the main human antagonist of Lake Placid: The Final Chapter. Despite his death at the end of the film, he returns in its crossover sequel Lake Placid vs. Anaconda with only a few injuries (he misses an eye, hand and leg). He is the son of Delores Bickerman, the nephew of Sadie Bickerman and the cousin of Nathan Bickerman. He was portrayed by Robert Englund, who is best known for portraying Freddy Krueger of A Nightmare on Elm Street. History Early Life Jim is the son of Delores and Bernie Bickerman. After the death of his parents and his aunt Sadie, his cousin Nathan inherited Delores's house but Jim sued him for it, obliging him to leave. However, some times later a military corps led by Ryan Loflin puts up an electric fence around Black Lake because of the crocodiles, preventing Jim to occupy the house. ''Lake Placid: The Final Chapter'' Jim Bickerman and a hunting team decide to go to Black Lake in order to capture some crocodiles and to steal eggs. Jim gives a bribe to Dennis, a scientist who works in Black Lake, so he takes them inside the fence. However, all the team members are eaten by the crocodiles and Jim is wounded in the leg. Later, Jim encounters Max Loflin, the son of Ryan Loflin, and his friends Chloe, Drew and Barbara. He takes them on his boat and brings them to Delores's house, then he goes to a nearby crocodile nest and steals some eggs. Then, Ryan Loflin, Sheriff Theresa Giove and EPA Agent Reba arrive and Reba accuses Jim of his actions, but he takes Max hostage and leaves the place with him. However, Ryan follows them and punches Jim in the face, leaving him to the mercy of the crocodiles. The next morning, Jim awakens and sees that the eggs are broken, which makes him laugh. A crocodile arrives and Jim taunts it about the loss of its eggs before tossing his satchel on it. He is then bitten in half by the crocodile. ''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda'' Jim is hired by Sarah Murdoch to go to Black Lake with her associate Beach and capture a crocodile. They successfully capture one and places it in a laboratory truck, but it breaks out and frees the three Anacondas also present on the truck while Jim flees. Sarah and Beach later find Jim in a bar and she forces him to help her to recapture the reptiles. He reluctantly joins her team of mercenaries, but during the hunt they are attacked by the snakes and the crocodiles and many of them are killed. The survivors later steals a boat and Jim falls off it, but Sarah refuses to help him and he is attacked by a crocodile soon after. However, Jim eventually manages to survive and crawls up on shore while laughing hysterically. It is unknown if he dies from this. Category:Poachers Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Crossover Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Presumed Deceased